Wondrous World
Wondrous Wold was a two-part Questing Event in Grand Sphere. It was preceded by Fall Gift Rush and is followed by Spooky Surprise Returns and Halloween Panic. You were able to access this event from the Town Square. It started after maintenance on October 12, 2017 and ended on October 26, 2017 at 2:00 am PDT/PST. New Units 'Wondrous World: Part 1' The following units were introduced alongside this event on October 12, 2017: 'Wondrous World: Part 2' The following units were introduced alongside this event on October 19, 2017: Point Rewards Point Rewards can be obtained by earning points from special event quests. Points from both Part 1 and Part 2 count towards Point Rewards. Rankings Rankings in this event are divided into three groups: Part 1 Rankings, Part 2 Rankings, and Combined Rankings. Part 1 Rankings and Part 2 Rankings are each determined by the amount of points you earn during those parts of the event. During Part 1, only Part 1 Rankings are displayed. During Part, both Part 2 Rankings and Combined Rankings are displayed. Combined Rankings are determined by the total amount of points earned in Parts 1 and 2. Part 1 Rank Rewards will be distributed during the maintenance on 10/19. Part 2 Rank Rewards and Combined Rank Rewards will be distributed during the maintenance on 10/26. 'Part 1 Rank Rewards' 'Part 2 Rank Rewards' 'Combined Rank Rewards' Changes * Hard Mode added. Clear an event quest to unlock its corresponding Hard Mode. * Chapter Clear Rewards added. Clear each chapter to win Gems. Clear the Final Chapter to win 7★ Leon, New On Stage * Bonus Equipment added Quick Tips 1) Do event quests to progress in the story! 2) Clear lost of event quests to earn points! 3) Sometimes a special boss may appear. Defeat it for tons of points! 4) Collect all the points you can to get awesome rewards and climb the rankings! Event Duration 10/12 post-maintenance ~ 10/26 at 2:00 am PDT/PST * Part 1: 10/12 post-maintenance ~ 10/19 at 2:00 am PDT/PST * Part 2: 10/19 post-maintenance ~ 10/26 at 2:00 am PDT/PST Event Details Stated in-game In this event, players will complete special Event Quests to earn points and compete for top rankings. Players can earn Point Rewards to receive rare units and evolution materials. Points can be received by clearing special Event Quests and defeating special bosses. The amount of points reveived will vary based on the quest level and strength of the special boss. 'Special Event Quest' * There are 12 levels of difficulty for quests in this event from chapter 1 to the Final Chapter. * In Part 1, Chapter 1 to Chapter 6 will be open. * In Part 2, Chapter 7 to the Final Chapter will be open in addition to the Part 1 Chapters. * Clear a quest in Normal Mode to unlock Hard Mode for that quest. * Initially, only the quests in Chapter 1 will be available to play. * Complete all the quests in a Chapter to unlock the next Chapter. * The difficulty, as well as points, will increase as you progress through the Chapter. Get even more points on Hard Mode. * Complete all the Chapters in Part 1 to unlock Part 2. 'Special Event Item' * Use the Cackling Cake special event item to receive 100% more points one time. * Cackling Cakes are available during the event from the current Step Up Scout and from event rewards. * Cackling Cakes can be used when doing event quests and when fighting special bosses. When used for an event quest: - Receive 100& more points from that quest When used for an special quest: - Receive 100& more points from that boss * If used for an event quest, the effect of the Cackling Cake will disappear and the item will still be consumed even if players lose or abandon the quest. * If used for a special boss, the effect of the Cackling Cake will remain until the boss is defeated or has fled-'' 'When Event Ends' * After the maintenance at the end of the event, any remaining Cackling Cakes will automatically be converted to Mini AP Elixirs. * The Mini AP Elixirs will be sent to the Inbox- * Any Cackling Cakes still in the Inbos will also automatically be converted to Mini AP Elixirs. 'Special Boss' * Players will have the chance to encounter a special boss after they have cleared an event quest. * Defeat special bosses to gain a large number of points. * Special bosses must be defeated within a certain amount of time. Sould players fail to defeat the special boss within the allotted time, the special boss will flee and no points will be received. ''* Special bosses will only be encountered after clearing special event quests. * Should players rechallenge a special boss with time remaining, the special boss's HP will not have recovered. However, a special boss that has fled will have fully recovered its HP. * There is only 1 type of special boss, and its level will remain the same even after defeating it. 'Special Boss Battles' During special boss battles, players will use Battle Points (BP) to launch attacks until they win or lose a battle. The following conditions decide whether a player will win or lose a battle: * Results in a Win 1. Reduce a special boss's HP to 0. * Resutls in a Loss 1. The Raid Party is completely annihilated. 2. Players cannot reduce the special boss's HP to 0 within the allotted turns. * The alloted turns for each battle will depend on the amount of BP used. Normal Attack (1 BP): 5 turns, Power Attack (3 BP): 10 turns * Should players exceed the allotted amount of time durng a battle, players will not receive any points regardless of finishing the battle or defeating the special boss 'Battle Points (BP)' BP are necessary to launch Normal Attacks and Power Attacks during a special boss Battle. A player may possess a total of 6 BP. BP will be spent each time a player launches a Normal or Power Attack. Units used in a special boss Battle will have increased abilities depending on the amount of BP a player has used. * 1 BP (1st ATK 0 BP) → Normal Attack (ATK x1) * 3 BP → Power Attack (ATK x5, HP x2) ATK and HP bonuses received through Power Attacks will be based on a Unit's base ATK, excluding adjustments from Summons and Equipment. When challenging a special Boss, the first attack of a "Normal Attack" will not use any BP. "Power Attacks" will still require 3 BP for the first attack. 1 BP will be restored every 15 minutes. BP can be completely recovered by using a "BP Elixir". BP Elixirs can be purchased from the Event Shop. After a RANK UP, a player's BP will be completely replenished. 'Bonus Units & Equipment' The following units and equipment receive ATK and point bonuses during special event quests and an ATK bonus during special boss battles in the event: 'Bonus Units' Step Up Scout Event Quests: ATK x5, +200% PTS / Special Boss: ATK x5 * 7★ Themis, World's Finale * 7★ Miphae, Timid Heart 'Bonus Equipment' Step 6 of the current Step Up Scout Event Quests: +50% ATK, +50% PTS / Special Boss: +50% ATK * 4★ Wondrous Costume Part 1 Event Login Bonus Event Quests: +20% ATK, +20% PTS / Special Boss: +20% ATK * 3★ Wondrous Key * ATK bonuses will be applied to a units's base stats, excluding adjustments from summons and equipment. * Bonus Units can be obtained from the current "Step Up Scout". * Bonuses are determined by the base rarity of the Bonus Unit. Bonuses will remain the same even after evolving. * The bonus has no effect unless quests are cleared using a party that includes the Bonus Units or Equipment. * Extra points received from point bonuses are displayed on the results screen at the of quests as Pts (+ Bonus Pts)]. * Point bonuses will stack when including multiple Bonus Units/Equipment in your party. * Using the special event item also stacks with Bonus Units bonuses. * Support units only receive the special boss battle ATK bonus. 'Event Login Bonuses' Special rewards can be obtained by logging in during the event. A different reward can be obtained each day. The Event Login BOnus resets daily at 4:00 am PDT/PST. Event Login Bonus rewards will be sent to the Inbox 'Disclaimer' Please be advised that the event may be subject to change without prior notice. Players found to have taken advantage of in-game bugs or who have used third-party tools will forfeit all event-specific items, rewards, rankings and may be banned from GRAND SPHERE permanently. Units and equipment limited to this event may return in another event in the future. Category:Events Category:Questing Events